deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Mafia
"To be in the Mafia, you must be one hundred per cent Italian, and your bloodlines have to relate straight back to the old country, to Italy, to Sicily, for you to even be a made man." Joe Ferrante, Mafia weapons expert The Mafia: Ruthless crime lords who terrorized all who opposed them Vs... the Yakuza, the Japanese crime syndicate that rose to power in post-World War 2 Japan... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Weapons Battle Mafia Yakuza The battle begins with a group of five Yakuza members enternig a hotel. A nearby man and his wife checking into the hotel look on with nervousness as they see five Mafia members turn the corner and run into the Yakuza. Both gangs stare each other down until one Mafia gangster pulls out a Molotov Cocktail. Another one takes out a lighter and lights the rag on the bottle. One of the Yakuza gangsters realizes that they're preparing a bomb, and alerts his fellow teammates. A Yakuza member fires his British Sten machine gun, killing the man's wife as well as the Mafia gangster with the Molotov. He falls to the floor and drops the Molotov, rendering it useless. The Mafia boss pulls out his Sawed-Off Shotgun and aims at the Yakuza boss, who draws his Walther P38 and uses it to take the husband hostage and use him as a shield. The Mafia boss changes his mind and instead shoots the Yakuza member with the British Sten, throwing him behind a couch and killing him. The Mafia and Yakuza members scatter out in different directions, with one of the Mafia members jumping behind the check-in counter. Another Mafia thug fires his Tommy Gun and kills a Yakuza member and the man the Yakuza boss was using as cover. Another Yakuza member lights a Ceramic Grenade and throws it. It lands behind the check-in counter and explodes, killing the Mafia gangster behind it. At this point, the Mafia has already retreated to different parts of the hotel, so the remaining Yakuza members go further into the hotel to hunt them down. The Yakuza boss finds a Mafia member trying to escape in an elevator. He runs and gets caught in the elevator's doors. The Mafia man inside desperately tries to load ammo into his gun, but the Yakuza boss manages to get inside the elevator first. He grabs the Mafia man and shoves him into a wall, forcing them both to drop their guns. The Mafia member pulls out a switchblade knife and the Yakuza boss draws his two Sai. The Mafia member tries to stab the Yakuza boss, but is countered with a swift punch to the side. The Yakuza boss swings his Sai and slashes the Mafia member's face. The Mafia member tries to get a blow with his knife, but the Yakuza boss grabs him and stabs him in the stomach. The Mafia thug falls to the floor, allowing the Yakuza boss to grab his Walther. He fires two bullets into the Mafia man just as the elevator doors open. He steps out, looking for any more Mafia memebers. Meanwhile, the Mafia boss and his last henchman make their way down a flight of stairs. The henchman tells his boss to continue on, and then kills one of the oncoming Yakuza members with his Tommy Gun. However, another Yakuza gangster follows up and kills the Mafia thug with his Walther P38 and then continues down the stairs. In the basement, the Mafia boss hides behind a locker door and attempts to reload his shotgun. However, he is so nervous that he accidentally drops the bullet. Just as he is about to go to pick it up, he hears the Yakuza thug enter the room. As the Yakuza man is examining the lockers, the Mafia boss finds a Bat in the locker he is hiding in. Just as the Mafia boss is about to be caught, he jumps out and hits the gun out of the Yakuza member's hands and then hits him in the stomach with the Bat. The Yakuza man pulls out his Nunchaku and begins to show off in an attempt to scare the Mafia boss. However, this only angers him as he tries to furiously swing with the bat. The Yakuza man swings with his Nunchucks, but the Mafia boss ducks and strikes him in the groin. The Yakuza man flinches and is then hit in the head by the bat. He falls to the ground, allowing the Mafia boss to continuously beat him to death with the Bat. After fixing his collar and jacket, he makes his way to the boiler room. As he enters, the Yakuza boss jumps out and tries to shoot him with his Walther P38. The Mafia boss fires back with his shotgun, but neither one manages to hit the other. Eventually, the Mafia boss runs out of ammo again and tries to reload. However, the Yakuza boss catches this and puts the gun to his head. He pulls the trigger, only to find that his gun is out of ammo as well. Relieved, the Mafia boss swings his shotgun and hits the Yakuza boss in the stomach. The Mafia boss discards his gun in favor of his switchblade and icepick, while the Yakuza boss pulls out his Sai again. The two begin to vigorously swing at each other, keeping their distance to avoid getting hit by the other's weapon. The Yakuza boss kicks the Mafia boss into a boiler and charges at him, but the Mafia boss kicks back and pushes him away. The two recover and briefly glare each other down before they begin to fight again. Eventually, the Yakuza boss shoves the Mafia boss into the boiler and tries to stab him. The Mafia boss jumps out of the way, and the Yakuza boss winds up puncturing a pipe that spews steam. The mafia boss accidentally drops his knife, which allows the Yakuza boss to grab the Mafia boss without fear of getting stabbed. However, just as the Yakuza boss is about to stab him with the Sai, the Mafia boss uses his Icepick and stabs the Yakua boss in his arm, causing him to drop one of his Sai. The Mafia boss then grabs the Yakuza boss by his hair and slams his head into the puntured pipe, burning his face. He then brings the Yakuza boss close and pulls his head to the side, exposing his neck. The Mafia boss slowly drives the Icepick into the Yakuza boss's neck. He pulls out the Icepick and watches the Yakuza boss slump to the ground. The Mafia boss throws away his Icepick and pulls out a cigar. He lights it and begins to smoke it in celebration before stepping over the body and walking away. Expert's Opinion After the battle the experts gave their opinion on why the Mafia won. While the Yakuza had better training in martial arts, the Mafia was believed to have won due to the simplicity and effectiveness of their weapons. For example, while the nunchaku would be spun in elaborate patterns to distract the user's enemy, the Mafia's baseball bat was quicker to use, and provided far more force and killing potential. Trivia *The Mafia is one of the six warriors so far without a distinctive line or yell in the end of their battle. The other five are CIA, Shaolin Monk, Samurai, SWAT, and George Washington. *This fight shows the first casualties not related to the two warriors, the second being the Ivan and Cortés battle of the Third season. Two bystanders are caught in the beginning of the fight, the man is used as a human shield. *The Mafia has so far the highest modern kills with a single weapon. (Tommy Gun, 499 kills) Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 1